yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/24
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَالْمُحْصَنَاتُ مِنَ النِّسَاء إِلاَّ مَا مَلَكَتْ أَيْمَانُكُمْ كِتَابَ اللّهِ عَلَيْكُمْ وَأُحِلَّ لَكُم مَّا وَرَاء ذَلِكُمْ أَن تَبْتَغُواْ بِأَمْوَالِكُم مُّحْصِنِينَ غَيْرَ مُسَافِحِينَ فَمَا اسْتَمْتَعْتُم بِهِ مِنْهُنَّ فَآتُوهُنَّ أُجُورَهُنَّ فَرِيضَةً وَلاَ جُنَاحَ عَلَيْكُمْ فِيمَا تَرَاضَيْتُم بِهِ مِن بَعْدِ الْفَرِيضَةِ إِنَّ اللّهَ كَانَ عَلِيمًا حَكِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vel muhsanatü minen nisai illa ma meleket eymanüküm kitabellahi aleyküm ve ühılle leküm ma verae zaliküm en tebteğu bi emvaliküm muhsıniyne ğayra müsafihıyn femestemta'tüm bihı minhünne fe atuhünne ücurahünne ferıdah ve la cünaha aleyküm fıma teradaytüm bihı mim ba'dil ferıdah innellahe kane alımen hakıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Kocalı kadınlarla evlenmek de haram; ancak sahibi olduğunuz cariyeler müstesna. Allah'ın yazısı bu, emri bunlar size ve bunlardan başkalarını, evlenmeniz ve zinada bulunmamanız için arayıp istemeniz helal edilmiştir size. Kadınlardan biriyle evlenerek faydalandığınız takdirde mehirlerini kararlaştırıldığı veçhile verin. Miktarını tayin ettikten sonra gönül hoşluğuyla herhangi bir hususta uyuşursanız suç yok size. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. * Ali Bulaç Meali Sağ ellerinizin malik olduğu (cariyeler) dışındaki kadınlardan 'evli ve özgür' olanlarla da (evlenmeniz haramdır.) Bunlar, Allah'ın üzerinize yazdığıdır. Bunların dışında kalanı iffetlerini koruyup fuhuşta bulunmamak üzere mallarınızla (mehir vererek) evlenecek kadın aramanız size helal kılındı. Öyleyse onlardan hangi şeyle (veya ne kadar) yararlandıysanız, onlara ücret (mehir)lerini tesbit edildiği miktarıyla ödeyin. Miktarın tesbitinden sonra, karşılıklı hoşnud olduğunuz bir şey konusunda üstünüze bir sorumluluk yoktur. Şüphesiz Allah, bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Sahip olduğunuz cariyeler dışında evli kadınları nikahlamanız da haram kılındı. Bunlar Allah'ın üzerinize farz kıldığı hükümlerdir. Zinadan kaçınıp iffetinizi korumak şartıyla bunlar dışındaki kadınları mallarınızla istemeniz size helal kılındı. Onlardan yararlanmanıza karşılık mehirlerini belirlenmiş miktara göre ödeyin. Mehir belirlendikten sonra karşılıklı gönül hoşnutluğuyla birbirlerinize bağışta bulunmanızdan dolayı üzerinize bir günah yoktur [7]. Allah ilim sahibidir, hakimdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (Savaş esiri olarak) sahip olduklarınız hariç, evli kadınlar (da size) haram kılındı. (Bunlar) üzerinize Allah’ın emri olarak yazılmıştır. Bunların dışında kalanlar ise, iffetli yaşamak ve zina etmemek şartıyla mallarınızla (mehirlerini verip) istemeniz size helal kılındı. Onlardan (nikahlanıp) faydalanmanıza karşılık sabit bir hak olarak kendilerine mehirlerini verin. Mehir belirlendikten sonra, onunla ilgili olarak uzlaştığınız şeyler konusunda size günah yoktur. Şüphesiz ki Allah (her şeyi) hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Savaş esiri olarak) sahip olduklarınız hariç, evli kadınlar (da size) haram kılındı. (Bunlar) üzerinize Allah'ın emri olarak yazılmıştır. Bunların dışında kalanlar ise, iffetli yaşamak ve zina etmemek şartıyla mallarınızla (mehirlerini verip) istemeniz size helal kılındı. Onlardan (nikahlanıp) faydalanmanıza karşılık sabit bir hak olarak kendilerine mehirlerini verin. Mehir belirlendikten sonra, onunla ilgili olarak uzlaştığınız şeyler konusunda size günah yoktur. Şüphesiz ki Allah (her şeyi) hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Harp esiri olarak) sahip olduğunuz cariyeler müstesna, evli kadınlar da size haram kılındı. Allah'ın size emri budur. Bunlardan başkasını, namuslu olmak ve zina etmemek üzere mallarınızla (mehirlerini vererek) istemeniz size helal kılındı. Onlardan faydalanmanıza karşılık kararlaştırılmış olan mehirlerini verin. Mehir kesiminden sonra (bir miktar indirim için) karşılıklı anlaşmanızda size günah yoktur. Şüphesiz Allah ilim ve hikmet sahibidir. * Edip Yüksel Meali Ayrıca yeminlerinizin/anlaşmalarınızın hak sahibi oldukları hariç,* evli kadınlar... Bunlar, ALLAH'ın üzerinize farz kıldığı yasalardır. Bunların dışındakiler, iffetli yaşamanız, zina etmemeniz ve mehirleriyle istemeniz koşuluyla size helaldir.** Onlardan hoşlandıklarınıza, bir farz olarak mehirlerini ödeyin. Bu farzı yerine getirirken mehri ayarlamak için karşılıklı anlaşmanızda bir sakınca yoktur. ALLAH Bilendir, Bilgedir. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de harb esiri olarak sahibi bulunduğunuz cariyeler müstesna, evli kadınlarla evlenmeniz de size haram kılındı. Bütün bunlar Allah'ın üzerinize farz kıldığı hükümlerdir. Bunların dışında kalanlar ise iffetli olarak zina etmeksizin mallarınızla mehir vermek suretiyle evlenmek istemeniz size helal kılındı. O halde onlardan nikah ile faydalanmanıza karşılık mehirlerini kendilerine verin ki, bu farzdır. O mehri takdir edip kesinleştirdikten sonra birbirinizi razı etmenizde bir mahzur yoktur. Şüphesiz ki Allah her şeyi çok iyi bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de harb esiri olarak ellerinizde milk bulunanlar müstesna olmak üzere evli kadınlar, işte bütün bunlar size Allah yazısı olarak haram; Bunların maadası ise sifahdan kaçınarak namuslu yaşamak üzere mallarınızla isteyesiniz diye size halâl kılındı, o halde hangilerinden nikâh ile müstefid oldunuzsa mehirlerini kendilerine verin ki farzdır, o mehri kesişdikten sonra aranızda rızalaştığınızda da size bir cünha yoktur, her halde allah alîm, hakîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğu müstesna olmak üzere kadınlardan kocalı olanlar da size haramdır. Bu Allah Teâlâ'nın üzerinize bir yazısıdır. Bunlardan başka kadınları ise iffetkar, zinadan müçtenib olduğunuz halde mallarınızla taleb etmeniz size helâl kılınmıştır. İmdi o kadınlardan herhangisi ile istimtada bulunmuş olursanız, onlara ücretlerini bir farize olarak veriniz. Mihir takdir olunduktan sonra birbirinizle uzlaştığınızda üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, hakîmdir. Muhammed Esed Sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğu müstesna olmak üzere kadınlardan kocalı olanlar da size haramdır. Bu Allah Teâlâ'nın üzerinize bir yazısıdır. Bunlardan başka kadınları ise iffetkar, zinadan müçtenib olduğunuz halde mallarınızla taleb etmeniz size helâl kılınmıştır. İmdi o kadınlardan herhangisi ile istimtada bulunmuş olursanız, onlara ücretlerini bir farize olarak veriniz. Mihir takdir olunduktan sonra birbirinizle uzlaştığınızda üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, hakîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Kocası olan kadınlarla da evlenmeniz haramdır, ancak harp esiri olarak eliniz altında bulunan cariyeler bundan müstesnadır. İşte bütün bunlar Allah'ın kesin hükümleridir. Bu sayılanlardan başkalarını, iffetli yaşamak, zina etmemek şartıyla, mal harcayıp mehirlerini vererek nikâhlamanız helâldır. Dikkat edin: Evlenerek beraberliklerinden yararlandığınız kadınlara, belirlenmiş olan mehirlerini verin, bu bir haktır. Ama belirledikten sonra, aranızda anlaşarak miktarını arttırıp eksiltmenizde size bir vebal yoktur. Allah alîm ve hakîmdir (her şeyi hakkıyla bilir, mutlak hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir). [4,4-21] * Süleyman Ateş Meali (Savaşta tutsak olarak) ellerinize geçen(cariye)ler dışında, evli kadınlar(la evlenmeniz) de haramdır. (İşte bunlar) size Allah'ın yazdığı yasaklardır. Bunlardan ötesini, iffetli yaşamak, zina etmemek şartıyle mallarınızla istemeniz (evlenmeniz), size helal kılındı. O halde onlardan yararlanmanıza karşılık, kesilen ücretlerini bir hak olarak onlara verin. Hakkın kesiminden sonra karşılıklı anlaşma(k suretiyle kesilenden az veya çok vermeniz)de üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Allah bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Cariyeler dışında evli kadınlarla da evlenmeniz haramdır. Bu, Allah’ın size yazısıdır / Yasağıdır. Bunların dışında kalan kadınlardan iffetli olup gayri meşru olan sefihliğe sapmadan, mallarınız karşılığında istemeniz size helaldir. Kendilerinden faydalandığınız kadınlara bir farz olan mehirlerini veriniz. Mehrin tespitinden sonra, karşılıklı hoşnut olduğunuz şeylerde size bir günah yoktur. Şüphesiz Allah bilendir, hükmedendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Evli kadınlar da size haram edildi—savaş esiri olarak elinizin altında bulunanlar müstesna. Sizin için Allah'ın yazdığı şey budur. Bundan ötesi ise, malınızdan onların mehirlerini vermek, gayrı meşru ilişkiden kaçınmak ve iffetli bir şekilde onları nikâhlamak şartıyla size helâl kılınmıştır. Zifafa girmiş olduğunuz kadınlara kararlaştırılan mehirlerini verin. Ancak, mehir kararlaştırıldıktan sonra aranızda anlaşarak bunu değiştirmenizde bir sakınca yoktur.(11) Muhakkak ki Allah herşeyi bilir, her işi hikmetle yapar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Harpte elinize geçmiş kadınlar hariç olmak üzere, nikâhlı kadınlarla evlenmeniz de haram kılınmıştır. Bu, üzerinize Allah'ın yazdığıdır. Bunlar dışındakileri, mallarınızı vererek almanız; şunu bunu dost tutmayarak iffetli yaşamanız, zina etmemeniz şartıyla size helal kılınmıştır. Kendilerinden nimetlendiğiniz kadınların mehirlerini onlara bir hak olarak verin. Mehir kesişmeden sonra karşılıklı hoşnutluğa bağlı hallerde üzerinize günah yoktur. Allah, her şeyi bilir, tüm hikmetlerin sahibidir. Yusuf Ali (English) Also (prohibited are) women already married, except those whom your right hands possess:(537) Thus hath Allah ordained (Prohibitions) against you: Except for these, all others are lawful, provided ye seek (them in marriage) with gifts from your proper * M. Pickthall (English) And all married women (are forbidden unto you save those (captives) whom your right hands possess. It is a decree of Allah for you. Lawful unto you are all beyond those mentioned, so that ye seek them with your wealth in honest wedlock, not debauchery. And those of whom ye seek content (by marrying them), give unto them their portions as a duty. And there is no sin for you in what ye do by mutual agreement after the duty (hath been done). Lo! Allah is ever Knower, Wise. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri